


An officer and a cat burglar

by sherlockian35



Category: blacksails - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Burglars, Con Artists, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, officers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian35/pseuds/sherlockian35
Summary: James McGraw, an inspector from Europol Art Theft still remembers his first kiss with the most prolific cat burglar in their time, Lord Thomas Hamilton.





	An officer and a cat burglar

New Year’s eve,

Inspector James McGraw from Europol Art Theft, was in his office on the New Year night. His team had already been left their office hours ago. They got together for hitting bars, getting drunk and deleting painful remnants and perfect glories of the last year. James hanged out with them for a few hours, but everywhere was too crowded, and loudy. He returned back to the office, they did not ask him to stay as usual. Inspector McGraw was a workaholic, and none of the team members wanted to work in new year’s eve.

James felt good, he had been wanted to be alone before the new year. His mobile was on the desk, silent. He was waiting a call, but he was not so sure whether the expected call would occur or not. His ocean green eyes lowered to see a file. A blond man with dark blue eyes worn bespoke tuxedo grinned at the camera. Someone, most likely Vane, wrote “arsehole” bottom on the clear printout.

James snorted, shaking his head. Whoever wrote this he or she had been so right about the man. James had found another proper nicknames for him in years, his favorite one was “dick”.

The man in the picture was one of the most prolific cat burglar in the last two decades. He was a mix of Arsene Lupin and Templar with a pinch of Robin Hood. A legend in certain circles. He was noble, refined, cultured, charming, and unfortunately too handsome for his sake. James knew he was born for tormenting him since the man’s luck was always with him. A lot of law enforcement services in the world, Interpol and Europol were after him, but they still did not catch him red handed. _Yet_. After his last heist, the estimated value of the goods stolen by Lord Thomas Hamilton or AKA Nightspell had reached seventy million euros.  

Inspector McGraw had been tried to catch him for the last ten years. Their cat-mouse relationship turned into a kind of friendship, they bonded in a strange way. Thomas Hamilton even had helped him for some cases. James felt him restless when Thomas stayed quiet for a long time. James had never sent back a reply, but Hamilton always sent a birthday and happy new year card to him, and called in two minutes before the new year.

The happy new year card came with an elegant silver envelope a few hours ago. Hamilton was also reckless, he never gave up to send those cards to his office.

_Dear James,_

_I know you are in the office, and throw this to the bin without opening it. If you open it by chance, I wish you a wonderful new year._

_Faithfully yours,_

_Thomas Hamilton_

Faithfully yours, for his team members, it could be a joke from a criminal, but for James it was not.

James wanted to think they didn’t have anything in common _or_ he didn’t have any feelings about him. It was just a kiss, wasn’t it? Nothing else, but James easily remembered the touch of his lips, taste of his mouth even if it happened three years ago. An inspector from Europol Art Theft and a con artist kissed in a storeroom in Louvre. God mercy on him, he was still ashamed they did in Louvre. It was passionate. It was helpless. He wanted more, he wanted to to ravish him, he wanted to take him.

Ten years was too long. People could have married and divorced in ten years, they could have had a child, they could have lost their spouses. James didn’t have a partner, husband or a child. His years had only filled with Thomas Hamilton. The members of his team were changed in those years, they were married, they were retired, they were even divorced, but the only stable thing in his life was the blond man who kissed him in one of the largest and oldest museums in the world. James slightly blushed as he recalled they snogged until they didn’t have any oxygen molecule in their lungs.

James startled when his mobile buzzed. No one knew James had Thomas Hamilton’ personal number. It was not in his file. If anyone needed to call him, they called his house in Kensington and left a note. Thomas called them back eventually. James was hesitant. If he opened the phone it would be the first time he replied him. Thomas always rang until hearing please leave a message note. He still remembered their kiss, Thomas’s lips had been soft, so pliant and ready.

James pawed his mobile in a sudden move, it had been rung for the fifth time.

“McGraw.”

 James heard a low sound of classical music, clinking ices in a crystal glass. “James, what a pleasure to hear your voice.” Thomas Hamilton murmured.

“What do you want, Hamilton?” James asked in resignation.

“Happy new year.” Thomas said with amusement, his voice was warm like...honey or... his lips? James closed his eyes. What would he do if the traitor was his mind?

“You too, whatever. Why do you call me? It is not appropriate. Do you not realize?”

“It is just a courtesy call. No one cares.”

“Every year?”

“Once a year, James.” Thomas corrected. “Are you alright?”

“Fine. Very fine. You?” James asked sarcastically.

“I am very good. I suppose I should thank you for receiving my call. It’s the first time in ten years.”

“You don’t need to thank me. I opened it, because I don’t want you to call me again.”

There was a pause, it was fractional, but it hung in the air. “Oh,” Thomas only said.

“What the fuck does it mean? Oh?” James said angrily.

“I did not know you’ve found a new interest. Who is he or she? Do I know him/her?” His voice was so low, James barely heard. He didn’t like to feel as if he had been broken Thomas Hamilton’ heart.

“For Gods sake...” James groaned. “There is no new interest. You are the only one.” James froze, he was mortified when he realized what he just said.  

“Really? Am I the only one for you?” Thomas purred.

James hardly gathered himself. “Just don’t call me again. It’s dangerous. If somebody learns you know my number, we would be in huge trouble.”

“May I ask you something?”

“About what?” James frowned.

“I will be in Paris on January 3rd. I would like to invite you for a meeting, would you come?”

“Thomas...did you not understand what I said?”

“Answer me James. If I invite you for a meeting, would you come?” Thomas asked firmly.

“I am in Netherland, how could I come in Paris without a proper reason?”

_Well done, James’ mind warned. You’ve just accept his invitation._

Thomas laughed warmly. “I am sure you could find a way, Inspector McGraw.”

“I won’t be there.”

“Yes, you of course won’t be there. I’ll be in Louvre. If you shall decide to meet me in Louvre, you’ve already known the time and the place. Good night, James. Happy new year.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James’s team members found a note plastered on his office door when they came on January 2nd. Inspector McGraw was on leave from January 1st to January 5th. No one discussed about the sudden change in their schedule. Their boss worked too hard and needed a fresh breath.


End file.
